Lapdance?
by FangandLightning
Summary: Fang was quite sure how they had ended up from 'just-going-out-for-a-few-drinks' to 'Lightning-and-Snow-having-a-drinking-contest' to 'Snow-and-Lightning-being-drunk-off-their-asses' rated M established Flight


**((AN: a few people asked for something relating to a lapdance and well here we are!))**

Fang was quite sure how they had ended up from 'just-going-out-for-a-few-drinks' to 'Lightning-and-Snow-having-a-drinking-contest' to 'Snow-and-Lightning-being-drunk-off-their-asses'. Well, she supposed it had partially started when the four of them (herself, Lightning, Serah and Snow) decided that they were going to pay a visit to Hope and Noel in Academia. After going out for dinner, it had been suggested that they head to a bar for a few drinks and things has spiraled out of control.

As of the moment, Fang along with Serah and Noel were all rather sober, Hope was starting to sway a bit in his seat having been handed quite a few drinks by the remaining two, Lightning and Snow.

"Hay Fanggg" Said woman hummed in acknowledgment of her name, taking a sip of her drink, only to nearly choke on it a second later as she suddenly had a lap full of pink haired soldier. Apparently, her drunken mind has thought it would be a good idea to sit in Fang's lap, knees on either side of Fang's own. Gripping onto Lightning's waist, briefly making sure that Light's skirt hadn't lifted up in the back, wanting to make sure that she wouldn't fall Fang set her drink back onto the table in front of them.

"Hun- I think that we should get you back to the hotel, you're completely drunk." The Pulse women said frowning as Lightning slipped her arms around her neck.

"Faaangggg- I don't wana go, why don't we stay here a bit longer." Lightning said as she leaned closer, managing to push her cleavage closer to Fang's face.

The brunet had a hard time keeping her eyes up on the her Lover's face. Then again she supposed it would be hard for anyone to focus on someone's face when they had boobs shoved in their face. Even more so if the belonged to one Lightning Clair Farron, who normally was rather covered up in the chest area. But at some point during the night the over coat had come off and the sweater was partly unzipped, just enough to show quite a bit of cleavage, and Etro's mark.

"ok, that it, your whining we are going to the Hotel." Fang said as she moved to swing her legs out from under the table and get lightning with her in a way that wouldn't cause them to get stuck. Shifting the pink haired woman so her legs were wrapped around her waist, Fang stood up making sure that she wouldn't drop her. Saying her brief goodbyes to everyone, she headed out of the bar.

Setting Lightning on her feet, Fang grabbed the room key and opened the door of the hotel room. When it was open she lead the pink haired woman in. Said women, was looking around the room, before she made her way over to the table and chairs set and pulled out a chair and towards the middle of the room "Fang, Sit"

"now now, Light im not a Gorgonopsid you cant just tell me to-" before she could finish her arm was pulled and she was forced into the chair. A hand was then in her hair yanking her head back and lips yanked into a deep messy kiss. When Lightning pulled away Fang let out a soft,

"you are so fucking drunk and taste like alcohol" Unbothered by this comment Lightning proceeded to slid up against Fang, pressing against her.

"Fang, oh Fang" came the groan in her ear and Fang stiffened hands coming to dig into those damn legs. She was even more surprised when the soldier began to grind against her.

"Fuck, Lightning if you keep this up I swear im going to pin you to the damn floor and screw you" a moan now brushed against her ear. Fang growled and lunged pushing Lightning off of her and onto the floor, following after to pin her lover to the floor.

Fang leaned down and began to bite and suck on a pale flesh, one hand coming down to unzip Light's top the rest of the way. He grinned down at the woman's chest.

"you grabbed on of mine by accident this morning didn't you?" The Pulse woman snickered and plucked at the bra, the band was too lose for the pink haired women and the cups to big also. Instead just huffing and ignoring her, Lightning blushed, darkening her already flushed from arousal cheeks.

"No reason to be embarrassed" Fang cooed and moved to unhook the bra and slide it off. It was only seconds latter that she found herself on her back on the floor, the soldier leaning over her. Shocked, It took a moment for Fang to react and by the time that she had, her pants were already being worked down her legs.

"Sunshine- Fuck!" Her fingers were suddenly tangled into pink locks with sudden shock and Fang looked down to see the same head that had her finders tangled into it was between her legs. Taking a few deep breaths the Pulse woman tried to calm down.

"God damn it- Fuck. Fuck, Light- fuck FUCK _CLAIR_" Fang moaned loudly, eyes snapping closed as white flashed threw her vision.

Fang watched as Lightning pulled away, whipping her face with the back of her arm. The Brunet laughed and pulled the pink haired women into a kiss.

"your turn now Sunshi-" She frowned as there was suddenly a weight on her-

"Oh she passed out-" Fang sighed and picked the woman up with ease

"come on lets get you cleaned up"


End file.
